


mercy street

by ggeggege



Category: Commentary crew, Reddit crew, Second Squad - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeggege/pseuds/ggeggege
Summary: This wasnt how they planned their night.  They just planned to walk the streets at midnight, suck in all the scenery they would pass and finally have some sort of freedom.  But it all went wrong when a drunk fight broke out on the street they had just started to walk down.Kwite gets hurt, Brandon sticks with him throughout the ordeal.





	mercy street

"Br-Brandon? Oh, im hallucinating" Kwite chuckled, but his breath ran short, coughing up more blood than before. Brandon pulled Kwite into his lap, cradling his head, holding back tears and locking up the screams that battled to leave the back of his throat.

"No, you're not" Brandon whispered, hoping Kwite heard him over the screams of the onlookers.

This wasnt how they planned their night. They just planned to walk the streets at midnight, suck in all the scenery they would pass and finally have some sort of freedom. But it all went wrong when a drunk fight broke out on the street they had just started to walk down.

Blood dripped through Kwites hoodie, staining it and Brandons own clothes. Brandon felt Kwite relax more into his hold, going more limp second by second.

"Stay awake, dumbass" Brandon hissed as he applied for pressure onto the wound. Kwite chuckled dryly, teetering his head to the side to watch the onlookers call the ambulance and scream at the sight in front of them.

At that moment, when his vision got blurry and black spots danced their way across his vision, when his laboured breathes got harder to control and keep on breathing, when his senses started to muddle together into everything and nothing, it dawned on him. He wasn't going to come out of this alive.

Kwites eyes widened by just a fraction, any energy and adrenaline drained from him after waiting so long on the cold tar road, head in his best friends lap.

He was going to die.

He looked up to Brandon, struggling to keep his head in place just long enough to see that Brandon was /crying/ and /speaking/ to him, but he couldnt /hear/. He couldnt hear.

Kwites eyes began to get heavy, like some force was forcefully trying to close them shut, and he struggled against it. He tried to move his hands, which he had noticed had gone numb, and he tried to move his legs, but that was all for nought.

He could recall red and blue lights flashing, drowned out screams and conversations, something flicking his forehead, and another thing squashing his stomach.

He hadnt noticed that he closed his eyes until someone forcibly opened them, fladhing something bright into them, which he instantly groaned at and tried to look away from.

Then everything went dark, like someone had stuck some super, ultra, powerful, black tinted sunglasses on him and thrown him into a dark alley. He couldn't see anything besides a few lights, he could just hear a few drowned out voices, and he could swear something was still on his stomach but /how could he really know, it doesnt feel that heavy anymore, is there even anything there to fix? he felt fine./

Just as the black spots danced across his vision once more, twirling closer and closer, he saw a familiar face.

"-Kay, Kwite? Kwite, you're gonna be okay" Brandon said frantically, smacking Kwites face to keep him awake /but what was that doing hell he kept zoning out he was going to die oh no please no./

Kwite smiled as he grabbed Brandons hands weakly, cursing the pain that spiked throigh him at the sudden action.

"I'll be okay, i promise. See you on the other side, right buster?" Kwite forced a weak smile, his hands losing grip on Brandons.

He couldn't see him, but he could hear Brandon sobbing. Pussy.

Then all the sudden, all lights faded, all noises were muted, and he could no longer feel the hand brushing through his hair, and a cold feeling washed over him.

Suddenly, dying wasn't so appealing like they make it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> This was originally posted on Wattpad in my Commentary Crew oneshots. My username there is TumblrKickedMe. I also have a tumblr (cough hahahah hsfhavkjha) and is @Ggeggege ! Go follow or check me out there!  
> * grammar fixed here and there so it might not be an exact replica of what i originally posted on wattpad *


End file.
